The invention relates to a sealing device for rotating and for reciprocating machine parts, consisting of a stiffening ring with angular profile and a lipring, the lipring consisting of PTFE or a similar material, a rotational section deflected in the direction of the sealed medium, as well as a holding section which is fixed relatively to the inwardly directed carrying web of the profile of the stiffening ring by means of a rubber-elastic, liquid- and gastight intermediate layer.
Such a sealing device is known from French Patent Specification No. 1,338,110. There, the holding section of the lipring is immovably clamped, with the interposition of a rubber disk, between the inwardly directed web of the pressure ring, consisting of a stiff material, and the carrying web, likewise consisting of a stiff material, of the stiffening ring. This design is not only rather costly but in addition is unsatisfactory from an engineering standpoint.
Due to the rigid fixation of the holding section of the lipring its deformation resulting from the occurrence of radial oscillations of the shaft is concentrated on a very narrow range. This can lead, after only a short time, to an overload and can cause the portion carrying the sealing lip proper to be torn from the holding section, and this is tantamount to a complete failure of the sealing device. The mere presence of the rubber disk which is inserted as a seal does not significantly alter this result.